


Afterhours

by fickensteinn



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: After the Oscar Gala 2020, Keanu doesn’t have time for after parties; he has a breathtaking girlfriend to pleasure.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 41





	Afterhours

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, the seatbelt light will light up soon since we’re expecting some FUCKING SMUT in the vicinity.

“Good night, dear, I had a wonderful time.” 

“Likewise, mum. We’ll see you for breakfast. Good night.” 

Once Keanu had closed the door of his mothers hotel room behind him, the sweet and warm expression melted away, and he lifted his stern, darkened eyes up from the floor. He pulled his shoulders back and straightened his spine, correcting his bowtie before starting to walk towards his own room. Yes, he could’ve gone home after the Oscar gala, but he had reserved a room for himself as well. Not only to be closer to his mother, but for some… more convenient reasons. This time, they wouldn’t have to be the ones to tidy up the mess they would soon make on the bed. 

Opening the door to his own suite, he could instantly catch the intoxicating scent of her perfume, beckoning him to walk straight to the master bedroom. But he was not about to rush. He knew she had heard him come in, he knew how she was already moving impatiently and perhaps biting her plump lower lip. Smug grin grew on his lips as he walked to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a shot of bourbon to the crystal glass. Holding the glass in his left hand, he pushed his right one to his dress trousers pocket, slowly turning to the open door to the master bedroom. He could imagine how the sound of his steps approaching made her even more excited than she already was.

Keanu stepped to lean his right shoulder to the door frame, bringing the glass of bourbon to his lips as his grin grew wider. The moment she saw him, she swallowed harshly, visibly, thirsting for him. Wearing only the matching lingerie set he told her to, she looked like a desirable beauty unlike any other, straight from his fantasies. She was sitting on the bed, and the big screen tv opposite of the bed was open, screening the on going Oscars after parties.

“Did you see us on the red carpet?” Keanu asked and took a sip of his drink. Y/N nodded her head eagerly and her fingers played with the egyptian cotton sheets underneath her. 

“I did. You both looked absolutely amazing.” her smile was beaming and her head was slightly tilted as her eyes went up and down on him, and Keanu couldn’t help but to smirk for her complimenting also his mother. How sweet of her. 

“When I was on stage with Diane…” Keanu stepped into the room, slowly walking towards the bed and just like he thought, she was biting her lower lip. 

“… were you a good girl and kept your hands at bay?” he had ordered her to not to touch herself when he would be on the screen, and waiting for her answer, he took another sip of the amber liquid. When her smile dropped and she lowered her eyes from him, Keanu tilted his head, furrowing his brow.

“Y/N?” he asked, his voice lower, scolding. Acting so, so innocent, she now fiddled with her fingers and lifted her bambi -eyes to him, batting her long eyelashes. 

  
“Just a little, a teeny tiny bit… I couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry.” she cooed, thinking that being adorable would let her off the hook. Keanu inhaled his lungs full and let out a slow, hoarse sigh out loud, shaking his head a bit.

“What ever am I going to do with you, little one? Behaving all naughty like this when I’m not with you?” he spoke softly, not waiting an answer, and Y/N swallowed again. 

“Since you touched yourself… Perhaps I shouldn’t touch you at all tonight. Maybe you should finish what you started. With your cute, small, soft little fingers…” Keanu pulled his right hand out of his pocket and brought his fingers to his lips. 

“Instead of these.” he almost snarled and then licked up his index and middle finger, starting from the base all the way to the tip. The sight mixed with his words made her whine and move to the edge of the bed, closer to him. The thought of not getting his calloused, thick, strong fingers inside her, rubbing her sweet spot and making her ready for his cock was terrible to say the least. 

“No, please, I’m sorry I touched myself. It felt like nothing compared to your fingers, please…” Y/N hurried to beg, and squinting his eyes at her, Keanu shut her up by pushing the fingers he just licked into her mouth. With a content hum, her petite hands took a gentle hold of Keanu’s hand and she eagerly started to lick and suck on his fingers, and Keanu could feel his cock pulse in his pants. He moved his fingers back and forward, watching how they disappeared between her glistening lips and how she pleaded him, looking at him through her lashes. She didn’t have much makeup on, but the little bit of mascara and eyeliner she did have on, Keanu wanted to see them running down her gorgeous face. Again. 

“You want something bigger into that sweet mouth of yours?” he purred, his words making Y/N open her eyes more and she nodded, humming softly. With a grin, Keanu drank the rest of his drink with a single swallow and placed the empty glass on the bedside table. He pulled his fingers out of her mouth just to replace them with his lips and his tongue, the fresh, rich taste of bourbon filling her mouth as well. His hands grabbed her body and he pulled her flush against himself, her hands gliding over the well fitted suit he was still wearing. Her fingers rose to touch his beard and play with his hair, while Keanu’s hands moved down and his large hands groped her nearly naked bum, squeezing the soft flesh and skin, making her moan into the kiss. 

Keanu’s left hand traveled to her front, between her already ever so slightly shivering thighs and the sheer chiffon of her panties was already absolutely soaked, her juices seeping through and wetting his fingertips even when his touch was feather light. Even that one small touch almost made her body jolt against him, and Keanu lifted his right hand to grab her neck, keeping her in place and kissing her, not giving her a chance to catch a proper breath. One proper brush against her clit made her broke the kiss as she gasped, and Keanu pulled her back into a fiery, dirty open mouth kiss, his cock throbbing inside his pants so hard it almost hurt. 

Snapping away from the kiss, Keanu used his thumb to lift her gorgeous face by the tip of her chin, and her eyes were glowing with the heat he so much adored. 

“Suck. My. Cock.” 

And with those three little, throathy words, the heat in her eyes flamed up even more, and as soon as he let her neck go, she dropped down on the bed and her fingers were trembling with eagerness as they opened his suit pants. Once they were open, Y/N pulled them and his boxers just low enough to free his cock and the sight of his member made her sigh affectionately. Keanu looked her with heavy lids, sleazy grin lifting the corner of his lips as she brought her sexy lips and tongue to his member, and with the help of her right hand she purred contented as his cock slided into her hot, wet mouth. 

“Ohh fuck…” Keanu dragged and for a few seconds, closed his eyes while leaning his head back, just enjoying the way she used her tongue, lubing his shaft with her spit and inching him deeper and deeper into her mouth. As she began to move her head with a nice and steady rhythm, Keanu opened his eyes so he could watch her and at the same time, started to undress himself, with no rush. 

“Keep it nice and steady like that, sweetheart… Daddy needs to undress himself.” Keanu spoke, and use of that certain word made Y/N whimper, her left hand grabbing the sheets under her hand and he could feel how she was fighting against herself not to move her head any faster like she wanted. She had called him daddy by accident in the middle of one of their very steamy sex sessions, and at first, Keanu didn’t know how he felt about it. He knew it was a fad more from the internet than an actually daddy issue with her, and seeing how much it affected her, how crazy it made her, especially when he called himself daddy… how could he not grow to like it?

When his suit jacket, vest and shirt were all discarded to the floor, Keanu pushed his suit pants lower as well, watching how Y/N was being a good girl and remaining her steady pace all along. The sleazy grin grew back on his lips as his hands started to gather her hair to the backside of her head, into his right hand which eventually grabbed her hair tightly. She knew what was coming and her body moved impatiently before him, her mouth still working her magic on his cock. When Keanu’s left hand took a stern grip of her jaw, she knew to sit better on her legs and relax her throat, her hands placing on his hips - her mouth was ready to be fucked. 

“That’s my good girl…” Keanu praised, her needy moan muffled by his cock and slowly, he started to thrust his cock deeper into her hot mouth, knowing her limits and speeding up within them. He didn’t hold back the low grunts and moans of pleasure, she was so unbelievable and the trust she showed towards him by letting him do this made him love her even more. The hot chills that ran down his spine when she felt her hands moving from his hips to grab his ass, her long nails digging into his flesh made him let out a deep chuckle. She wanted more. 

“You sure, baby?” he had to ask, letting out another chuckle when her only answer was a tingly, nearly an order like slap to his ass cheek. Well, if she insisted. With each thrust, he went deeper until he could feel hitting the back of her throat and she let out a silent gag, and marking that as a mental limit to himself, he sped up his pace, his grip on her hair getting tighter and she whimpered again. Keanu looked down, and saw how her eyes had watered up already and the sharp liner had started to smudge under and in the corners of her eyes. The sight alone made him growl and his need to fuck her was roaring in his body. Usually, he knew how to ignore it, but not tonight. 

With his last thrust, he kept his cock in her mouth and stared deeply into her eyes, until her hand tapped the back of his thigh as a sign and slowly, he pulled his cock from her mouth, a string of saliva and precum connecting them until it broke, and she batted her lashes, smiling that fucking sexy smile that had caused many troubles to Keanu in the past. He never knew a woman before whose smile alone could make him hard, but hers did it. 

“How do you want me, darling?” Keanu swallowed harshly, his thumb wiping the excess saliva away under her lip. 

“Lay on your back.” Y/N answered, rising to her knees and taking off her tiny panties. Keanu happily obliged, climbed on the king sized bed and laid down comfortably against the pillows. Taking off her bra as well, Y/N crawled on top of him and widely smiling, Keanu watched as she put on a small show for him. How her hands slided up her own sides, cupping her breasts and kneading them in front of him, her wet cunt brushing against his hard on laying against his lower stomach and her devilish smile grew wider as well. Her eyes sparkled through the locks of her hair, which she moved from covering her face with a sensual flip, and she truly shined like a fucking goddess on top of him. 

Keanu licked his dried lips as his almost black eyes ate her up, her teasing both of them like that. 

“You are so fucking gorgeous, Y/N, you don’t know what you do to me…” he breathed, pushing his hips up so his cock pressed up against her wetness, brushing her clit and the moan she let out made Keanu trying swallow the primal urge to just grab her and fuck her senseless. 

“You can tell me later.” she smirked, her voice lower and velvety thanks to her arousal and Keanu was about to snap. He needed to calm himself down a bit, and he knew exactly how. So just when Y/N was about to line his cock with her, Keanu flashed her a devilish grin of his own, grabbed her hips and pulled her more up on his body until she was nearly sitting on his face, and he pushed his hungry mouth straight to her wetness. 

She gasped with the surprise and looked down at Keanu, her eyes wide and she grabbed the headrest of the bed for support, her cheeks rosy with blush. For some reason, that position usually made her feel shy but this time she was so aroused already that feeling Keanu absolutely devouring her made her gasp for air, moan and whimper like she’d lost her mind. And how Keanu loved it, how fucking much he loved to eat her like this. She knew she felt a little self aware in this position, which he really couldn’t understand why - this was like the fucking heaven on earth for him, her sitting on his face, him being able to push his mouth and tongue up to her as hard and greedy as he pleased, and tonight, he was extremely greedy. Even though his cock was demanding attention, the incredible taste of Y/N silenced Keanu’s mind and he only could hear her sounds of pleasure. The way he could feel her thighs trembling both sides of his head and how her body started to tense as her orgasm drew closer. 

“Cum on on my face, baby.” he managed to growl between his licking and sucking, concentrating on her clit, sucking it and grazing it gently with his teeth, the tip of his tongue flicking it’s very tip. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh-… Nnnh!” as the orgasm took over her body, Keanu’s hands hold her, supported her and the way she unintentionally pushed her hips against his mouth was making Keanu crazy, and he continued to be in his personal heaven as he licked her sweet, sweet juices, sucking her folds and prolonging her pleasure. When she was coming down, her thighs shook even more now and she moved off of him, crashing to lay on the bed, trying to catch her breath. With a pleased grin, Keanu reached to the bedside table with a box of tissues and wiped his face clean, before crawling on top of Y/N and for a small moment, he just watched how her face glowed with her post-orgasm high. 

“I know you wanted to be on top, sweetheart…” he purred against her breasts before kissing her nipples a few times, already getting a soft whine out of her. 

“… but Daddy needs to fuck you right now, like this.” he moved upwards, kissing her neck and skin right below her ear, and she was already wrapping her shaky legs around his hips. Keanu took a hold of his cock and pushed it’s tip against her drenched slit, moving it up and down against it, not pushing in yet. 

“Is that okay, baby girl?” he cood, teasing her, his breath burning her ear and as her hands wrapped to his back and nails pushed into his skin, he let out a deep hiss. 

“Yes Daddy, yes, please, just raw me!” she breathed, her voice dripping with desperate want, and it was the last straw for Keanu’s patience. Leaning his weight on his right elbow, his left hand helped him line up and slowly, he started to push into her wet tightness and as always, the feeling threatened to make his head spin. His brow furrowed and he closed his eyes, moaning against her neck, listening to the soft mewls that escaped from Y/N’s lips and she pushed her fingers into his already messy hair. 

Normally, he would stay still for a moment, just basking in the heavenly feeling of her warmth, her cunt taking him so well… but like said, he was feeling greedy. And she wished to be rawed. Lifting his head, he made eye contact and thrusted into her, his hips snapping against her own almost violently. She cried out and she wrapped herself even better around him, giving him full access and being at his mercy. Keanu wrapped his left arm under her head, around her shoulders to try and keep her body from moving so much by his powerful thrusts, and her pleasure filled expression was like throwing fuel to the fire. 

“Harder Keanu, fuck me harder!” Y/N pleaded and who was Keanu to say no to her. Biting his teeth, he growled against her neck and his right hand took a strong grip of her hips, the sound of wet skin slapping together driving him even more insane with lust, and he wanted nothing more than to feel her cunt milking his cock with an intense orgasm. 

“I love how your cunt swells for me when you’re aroused, fuck, you’re so fucking tight, I can’t stop fucking you…” Keanu snarled to her ear, his right hand sliding between them and with his fingers rubbing her clit, his dirty words hit her every spot just right and she became a whimpering and whining mess, writhing under him as her orgasm hit her. It whipped her back arching off the bed and closing his eyes again, he gave her his all, finally allowing himself to drown into the deep end of his pleasure, her cunt squeezing him so good it was impossible for him not to hold back any longer. 

His orgasm pushed a deep, primal growl out of him, and he buried his face against her neck, his hips swaying with the waves of his cock pulsing inside her, and he could hear the blood rushing in his head. As his body relaxed, he felt how his muscles were throbbing and he carefully pulled out of her, moving only slightly off of her, pulling her better into his arms. Their bodies both had the slight sheen of sweat, and the room air felt chilly as it started to evaporate from their skin. 

Keanu lowered his eyes to look at Y/N, and his heart was racing. Not only thanks to the mind blowing orgasm, but for the never ending love and respect he felt for her. Her eyes were closed and her lips were open as she tried to catch her breath, the smallest curls at the corners of her lips telling him how extremely satisfied she was. That brought a warm smile on his lips and he started to pepper her neck and face with cute, tiny kisses, causing her to giggle softly. Like wind chimes on a beautiful summer day. She turned her head and opened her eyes, watching him with hooded eyes. 

“I love you, so much.” she whispered, and getting warm chills, Keanu leaned down to kiss her with affection. 

“I love you too, sweetheart. Now, how about I draw us a bath…” his warm hand started to caress her body. He was not done with pleasing his amazing girlfriend just yet. 

“… and I make you come again, to my fingers this time?” he could feel how she got chills as well, and Y/N hummed with a tone that already told him that she very much liked the idea.  
  
“Only if you let me ride you this time after the bath.” she teased, grinning mischeviously and Keanu kissed her again, flashing her his trademark goofy grin.

“Giddy up, baby.”


End file.
